The present invention relates to a moving toy. More particularly, the invention relates to a moving toy for climbing an upright surface.
Moving toys of the type described herein are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,828,288; 2,132,661; 2,618,889; 2,779,127; 2,807,117; 3,503,152; and 3,638,354.
Objects of the invention are to provide a moving toy of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to climb an upright surface thereby providing considerable amusement and interest to people of all ages.